bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Alchemist Monkey (Bloons Tower Defense 7)
The Alchemist Monkey is a tower in Thermoxin's Bloons Tower Defense 7 that returns from Bloons Tower Defense 6, although under a slightly different name. The 0/0/0 acts the same way as it did in Bloons TD 6. Upgrades 1/x/x - Potions Larger potions splash in a larger area. ($250) 2/x/x - Throwing Throws acid and potions faster. ($500) 3/x/x - Mixture Dip Throws a potion at Towers, allowing them to pop Lead Bloons and deal x2 damage to Fortified bloons, x3 damage to Ceramic bloons, and x3 damage to MOAB-class bloons. ($1,500) 4/x/x - Brew Special brew gives affected towers extra damage, range, and attack speed. ($3,500) 5/x/x - Perma-Brew Acidic Mixture Dip and Berserker Brew become PERMANENT on towers they splash. ($40,000) x/1/x - Acid Acid potions dissolve bloons faster. ($250) x/2/x - Potions Gains camo detection, all offensive potions strip Fortified, Regrowth, and Camo property off of non-MOAB-class bloons, and deals x5 damage to MOAB-class bloons. ($900) x/3/x - Concoction Occassionally throws a special potion that coats MOAB-class bloons in an explosive substance that causes a large explosion when they are popped. This explosion deals 10% of their health. ($3,000) x/4/x - Tonic Unstable Concoction frequency increased by 20%, and explosions deal 12% of the destroyed MOAB-class bloon's health. Ability: Turns Alchemist Monkey into a powerful attack Monster for 20 seconds. Cooldown: 50 seconds. Uptime: 40%. ($5,000) x/5/x - Hyde Formula The effects of Transforming Tonic are permanent, but with the pierce, MOAB damage, and property removal of main potions. Unstable Concoctions are also thrown, and at a 35% faster rate. Ability transforms 5 nearby towers into identical Monsters, albeit without Unstable Concoctions, for 20 seconds. Cooldown: 40 seconds. Uptime: 50%. ($50,000) x/x/1 - Acid Acid stays on bloons for 5 seconds longer, dealing more damage in total. ($400) x/x/2 - Pool If no Bloons are nearby, the Alchemist can drench nearby track with acid. ($600) x/x/3 - to Gold Converts Lead bloons to gold, giving $50 per lead layer hit. ($1,000) x/x/4 - to Gold Converts all Bloons partially into gold, getting triple cash per pop from affected bloons. ($3,200) x/x/5 - Mastermind Can convert MOAB-class bloons to gold (resulting in 1 cash per damage dealt) and occasionally throws a potion that converts any bloon (with the exception of the BAD and DEATH) into a red bloon, and gives as much cash as you would from popping it normally. ($80,000) Differences from BTD6 * Acid's DoT affects MOAB-class bloons * Faster Throwing moved to 2/x/x * Acidic Mixture Dip moved to 3/x/x, buffed, price increased * Berserker Brew has effects of Stronger Stimulant, moved to 4/x/x * Acidic Mixture Dip and Berserker Brew can be reapplied by other Alchemist Monkeys while the initial Alchemist Monkey's cooldown is in place * Permanent Brew renamed to Perma-Brew, buffing potions have infinite range and are thrown once per frame, price reduced * Acidic Mixture Dip, Berserker Brew, and Perma-Brew can buff x/4/x Alchemist Monkeys while their abilities are active and x/5/x Alchemist Monkeys * Acidic Mixture Dip, Berserker Brew, and Perma-Brew buff DoT effects * Perishing Potions buffed, price increased * Transforming Tonic gains camo detection during ability, buffs Unstable Concoction, price increased * Total Transformation reworked into The Hyde Formula, price increased * Stable Acid added, Acid Pools moved to x/x/2 * Acid Pools last 5 seconds longer * Acid Pools with Lead to Gold and above inherit gold-converting abilities * Rubber to Gold's effects are applied from main potion as opposed to a secondary attack, price increased * Bloon Master Alchemist reworked into Alchemic Mastermind, price increased Crosspathing Benefits * 1/4/x and above increases pierce during ability * 2/4/x and above increases attack speed during ability * 3/4/x and above buff the ability with the same buffs given * x/4/1 and above increases ability's duration by 1 second * x/5/1 and above increases ability's duration by 2 seconds * x/4/3 and above converts lead bloons to gold during ability * x/4/4 and above converts all bloons to gold during ability * x/4/5 converts MOAB-class bloons to gold during ability Trivia * This tower ignores Line of Sight. * Stable Acid was inspired by the Monkey Knowledge that increased the duration of Acid Pools. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Magic Towers